Kiss the Rain
by mai-evans
Summary: La sombra que era más que una sombra. La tormenta que se convertirá en lucha. Alguien voleverá y traerá con él un aviso...¿Que deben hacer? ¿Son capaces de cumplir con aquello? Sasu/Saku/Naru entre otros...Reviews porfavor n.n
1. Intro

Hola ...Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia :) (Ya se que tenia otra historia, pero se estaba volviendo llena de Mary Sues, etc...u.u) Asi que, ahora tengo esta :D Ya hize 4 capitulos! Ojala les guste...Nos los atrazo mas!

Naruto no me pertenece

**Intro**

Ino terminó de acomodar las flores en la vidiriera del local perteneciente a su familia, y luego se sentó detras del mostrador. Miró por la ventana. El dia estaba tormentoso, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras en las cuales de vez en cuando resplandecia un rayo, la lluvia caía con fuerza y el viento que los acompañaba era tan helado que sentías que tus huesos estaban siendo carcomidos. Poca era la posibilidad de que llegara algún cliente, pero debía cumplir las ordenes de su padre. No tenía opción.

Se acomodó su larga cabellera rubia con cansancio, aún mirando la tormenta. Estaba más que aburrida.

Un trueno sacudió sus timpanos y la sorprendió, obligandola a cerrar sus ojos. Odiaba esa clase tormentas. Un rayo iluminó el camino que pasaba por delante de la floreria al mismo tiempo que ella abría sus parapados.

Una sombra. Eso fue lo unico que pudo distinguir. Una sombra extrañamente familiar que cruzaba con paso decidido, pero al mismo tiempo, sin apuro entre las fuertes gotas de agua. Esa sombra...

Ino parpadeó, y cuando quiso asegurarse de que lo que había visto había sido verdad, la figura en la lluvia había desaparecido. La chica negó con la cabeza, intentando desacerse de ese extraño pensamiento que había inundado su mente. Nuavamente, se dedicó a acomodar las flores en sus repectivas vasijas, pero ese presentimiento que tenía no la dejaba en paz.

_"No pude ser...Simplemente es imposible..." _

Se sentó detras del mostrador por tercera vez en el dia. Estaba inquieta, incomoda, cargada de dudas...No podía quedarse allí sentada. No podía.

Se acercó a la puerta, tomó un abrigo y salió del local con rapidez. Había alguien que podía aclarar todo. O eso esperaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Rasengan!- bramó el rubio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su contincante. El golpe le dió en lleno en el estomago, provocando que el hombre volara hacia atrás varios metros y callera con el cuerpo inerte. Naruto aterrizó sobre el suelo con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Estaba herido, pero había ganado. Sakura comenzó a correr hacia él rapidamente, esquivando los cuerpos de sus enemigos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo, inconcientes.

-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó la muchacha con preocupación mientras se disponía a revisar las heridas de su compañero. Naruto se dejó revisar.

-No te molestes, Sakura-chan- respondió el chico -Me siento bien...Ademas fue facil-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

-Si hubiera sido tan facíl como dices no tendrías cortes tan profundos en el torso- replicó ella una vez que comenzó a curar al joven con su chakra verde. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero yo!...-

-Naruto...-

La voz de Kakashi cayó al portador del Kyuubi con una rapidez asombrosa. Él y Sakura miraron a su lider atentamente. Este cargaba tambien heridas bastante graves, pero mantenía su mirada en el libro que siempre llevaba con el.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! Usted...- murmuró Sakura mientras se apartaba velozmente de Naruto y se acercaba a su maestro. Kakashi levantó la vista y empezó a hacer unos rapidos gestos con sus manos.

-No hace falta que me atiendas, Sakura- dijo el mientras guardaba el libro en su chaleco -Mi condición no es la mejor, pero me siento perfectamente...-

Sakura se detubo en el acto y luego asintió con su cabeza fuertemente. Kakashi miró al rubio.

-Naruto, ¿listo para partir?- preguntó el jounin. Naruto sonrió y se les acercó con entusiasmo.

-¿Volvemos a Konoha?- preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ellos.

-Si..- respondió Kakashi -A Konoha...-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos golpes extremadamente fuertes, que provenían desde la puerta de entrada, sobresaltaron a Yoshino. La mujer se separó de la comida que estaba preparando y se dirijió a la entrada de su hogar tranquilamente.

Abrió la puerta.

-¡Ino!- gritó ella sorprendida mientras observaba a la muchacha completamente empapada, con su cabello pegado al rostro, con sus ropas chorreando agua y muy agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por un largo rato. La joven la miró y entró al interior de la casa apresuradamente.

-Señora Nara, ¿se encuantra Shikamaru?- preguntó ella mientras tiritaba junto a Yoshino. La mujer la miró molesta.

-¡Primero te cambias de ropa! Shikamaru puede esperar...- ordenó ella mientras arrastraba a Ino hacia la sala de estar de su hogar.

-¡Pero Yoshino-sama! ¡Esto es extremamente importante!- se quejó Ino mientras forzaba su brazo para que la madre de su compañero la liberara.

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que esperar. ¡Si no te cambias de ropa podrías resfriarte gravemente!-

Ino dió un bufido suave, y luego miró a la mujer que la arrastraba con pena.

_"Perdoname Yoshino-sama, pero esta vez es realmente importante...¡Shosen Jutsu!"_

Yoshino se detubo repentinamente, aún sosteniendo a Ino por el brazo. La mujer se dió vuelta y la miró confundida. Ino le sonrió rapidamente mientras se despegaba de ella.

-¡Buen dia, Yoshino-sama! ¿Esta Shikamaru? Supongo que debe estar aqui...- dijo ella rapidamente mientras se alejaba con paso apurado hacia la habitación de su amigo, impidiendo que la mujer pronunciara una palabra -Si se pregunta por que estoy tan mojada, es por que me acabo de tomar un baño. ¡Adios señora Nara! ¡Fue un placer hablar con usted!-

La muchacha desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Yoshino completamente aturdida y desorientada.

Ino corrió por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Shikamaru desesperadamente. Se detubo con presispitación frente a la puerta y la abrió. La mirada de sorpresa de Shikamaru, que se encontraba jugando Shogi y fumando en ropa interior, la recibió. Ino se quedó clavada junto a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡¡Shikamaru!!- chilló la chica horrorizada por verlo de esa forma mientras su rostro tomaba el color del fuego -¡¿Como puedes estar vestido asi cuando hay una dama en frente tuyo?!-

Shikamaru la observó sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento en su rostro, a esepción de aburrimiento. Ino seguía sonrojada a pesar de que se encontraba tiritando por el frio que le causaba su ropa.

-Acabo de despertar de mi siesta y es muy aburrido vestirme- contestó el chico pausadamente volviendo su vista al juego de Shogi. Ino bufó enfadada. -¿Por que estas asi? Estas mojando el piso, ¿sabes?...-

La chica miró su vestimenta con molestia. Estaba hecha un asco: toda empapada, tiritando, con su peinado completamente desarmado, con piel de gallina cubriendole el cuerpo y con el rostro masacrado por el viento helado con el que unos minutos atras había lidiado. Shikamaru la observó nuevamente.

-Deberías cambiarte...- dijo él mientras le tiraba suavemente su ropa, que se encontraba desparramada por la habitación. Ino atrapó la vestimenta del chico y lo miró extrañada -Te podrías enfermar si no haces nada-

-¡Pero, Shikamaru! Hay cosas de mas urgencia que esto y tu...- replicó la chica desesperada, pero la mirada de cansancio del chico la calló en el medio de su frase.

-Ino, realmente eres problematica...- se quejó el muchacho mientras negaba su cabeza lentamente - El baño esta a la derecha, puedes ir allí-

Ino frunció el ceño y salió del cuarto para dirijirse al baño. Se cambió rapida y torpemente y volvió al cuarto de Shikamaru, que estaba en la misma posición en la cual lo había encontrado la primera vez. Shikamaru la miró por unos instantes y no pudo evitar sonreir por como la chica lucia: la ropa que le quedaba extremadamente grande, su pelo que seguía pegado a su rostro y la mirada de furia que ella le estaba demostrando eran una convinación increible.

La chica se acercó a el con paso decidido, corrió el juego de Shogi con su pierna y se acomodó frente al chico con cara de desesperación.

-Ahora me escuchas, ¿entendido?- preguntó ella, aunque la pregunta se asemejaba más a una amenaza. Shikamaru se limitó a alzar una ceja -Mira, no se si esto fue solo una alucinación o no se que, pero tengo la sensación de que es verdad lo que ví. ¡Es tan extraño!...Cuando lo ví, salí hacia aqui corriendo. ¡Pero cada vez que lo pienso es más imposible! Es decir...-

Shikamaru la miraba cada vez más confundido.

-Ino, dime lo que viste de una vez, ¿quieres?-

-¡Por supuesto! Yo vi...Vi la figura de...-

-¡¡Shikamaru!!-

El alarido de Yoshino resonó en el dormitorio del chico, provocando que los dos se sobresaltaran. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco e Ino se quedó expectante.

-¡¿Que pasa, mama?!- preguntó él, tambien gritando, con cansancio.

-¡Alguien esta tocando la puerta. ¿Puedes fijarte quien es? Yo en este momento no puedo...!-

Shikamaru bufó y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Ino lo siguió, convensida de que nada en ese momento podía ser mas importante de lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Shikamaru, escuchame! ¡Esto es realmente importante!- se quejó la chica mientras caminaba detras de su compañero y daba saltitos histericos.

-Espera a que atienda la puerta, Ino...- respondió él mientras apuraba el paso hacia la puerta, intentando alejarse de la joven. Caminó hasta la entrada seguido por la chica y tomó la manija de la puerta.

-¡Realmente es urgente!- bramó Ino mientras Shikamaru abría la puerta -Yo ví...¡Yo vi a...

-Sasuke...

Un rayo se creó entre las nubes y el chico que se encontraba bajo la lluvia curvó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente.


	2. Capitulo 1

Konichiwa! Como estan? n.n...Bueno, apesar de que no tengo reviews :( tengo gente que puso mi historia en favoritos, asi que la continuo...Pero, por favor, dejenme un review...:) Gracias por leer mi historia!!

Naruto no me pertenece...(me encantaria!!!)

**La Sombra No Existe; Lo Que Tu Llamas Sombra Es La Luz Que No Ves**

Las gotas de lluvia sacudían su rostro como nadie ni nada nunca había hecho. Ademas, saltar de árbol en árbol con ese viento tan fuerte era un acto suicida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Quería volver a Konohagure lo más rapido posible. La misión que había hecho lo había cansado, y ese cansancio era el mismo que lo insitaba a perseverar para llegar a su amada ciudad. Naruto agudizó su mirada y continuó.

-¡Kakashi-sensei...!- gritó Sakura para que su lider lo escuchara entre el poderoso viento que se les infiltraba libremente en los oidos -¡¿Es seguro continuar con este clima?! ¡Lo mejor sería detenernos hasta que la tormenta se calme!-

Kakashi se dió vuelta para mostrarle su rostro a su alumna. Sus heridas sangraban cada vez con mas fuerza y la lluvia y el viento no mejoraban su situación.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura!- contestó el hombre mientras frenaba rotundamente sobre la rama humeda de un árbol. Sakura detubo sus saltos y Naruto se paró junto al jounin con cara de enfado.

-¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! ¡Konoha esta a no más de un kilometro!- se quejó él, aunque una parte de su mente agradecía profundamente ese descanso. Estaba extenuado.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero mi cuerpo no resistirá...- dijo el hombre mientras se tiraba hacia el suelo terroso que había bajo los árboles -Sakura, ¿te molestaría fijarte que tan mal estan mis heridas?-

-Por supuesto que no, Kakashi-sensei- la chica tambien bajó de entre las ramas y se acercó a su maestro lista para finalizar con el dolor de este. Naruto agachó su cabeza, molesto y aliviado, antes de acercarse a sus comaradas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru soltó la manija de la puerta mientras retrocedía un paso, todo acompañado de una mirada de asombro. Ino cayó sentada al suelo y ahogó un grito. No lo podía creer...Lo que había visto era verdad...Había pensado que había sido una alucinación, ¡pero era verdad!...Pero ¿por que? ¿Por que estaba Sasuke frente a ella, mojado pero sin demostrar ninguna clase de molestia, mirandolos fijamente y con una suave sonrisa cinica en sus labios? ¡¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo allí?!.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Sasuke al observar las vestimentas de los dos jovenes que tenía adelante. Shikamaru e Ino se miraron entre ellos: ella con la ropa del chico y él en ropa interior. Los dos enrojecieron gravemente.

-¿Que haces aqui?- cuestionó Shikamaru, intentando cambiar de tema abruptamente. La expresión de Sasuke seguía siendo la misma de cuando eran compañeros de escuela. Era increible como los dos habían cambiado y, sin embargo, seguían siendo los mismos.

-Son mis asuntos- aclaró el Uchiha con voz fria. Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Ino aún intentaba comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos por un tiempo, bufó suavemente y miró al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Pasa...- murmuró él, permitiendo que el joven entrara al interior de la casa. Sasuke se movió por la sala con un caminar tranquilo, mojando todo a su paso, mientras que Ino se levantaba del suelo con lentitud. Shikamaru se acomodó en un sofa, y Sasuke optó por apoyarse contra la pared de la habitación.

Otro rayo iluminó la sala.

-No creo que digas directamente la causa de tu visita, Sasuke...- comenzó a decir Shikamaru mientras miraba fijamente al rostro del muchacho -Pero se me ocurren varias razónes por las cuales pudiste haberte atrevido a venir y, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que ninguna de ellas es correcta...-

El menor de los Uchiha pestañó pausadamente.

-No tengo pensado habar contigo...- respondió él secamente.

-¿Se trata de Naruto? ¿O de Sakura?- adivinó Shikamaru. La mirada fria del pelinegro le creó un escalofrio que le atravezó por la espalda. Ino los observaba distante y callada.

-No estoy interesado en ellos...- contestó Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro chico, provocando que Shikamaru se moviera en su asiento incomodamente -Solo deseo saber donde estan...-

Ino abrió los ojos como platos y Shikamaru los cerró aún más, desafientemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya esta listo, Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura felizmente luego de haber acabado el arduo trabajo de curar a su lider. Kakashi le sonrió (O eso fue lo que creyó ella, ya que no podía ver atravez de su mascara, obviamente) mientras tocaba con cuidado las vendas que cubrían su torso.

-Gracias, Sakura...-

-¡Hai!- respondió ella, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Los tres habían encontrado esa pequeña cueva media hora atras y habían decidido quedarse allí para protegerse de la lluvia torrencial. No era de lo mejor, pero era lo suficientemente efectiva como para protegerlos parcialemente.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, que se encontraba sentado en el borde que separaba a la cueva y a la lluvia, donde se permitía a si mismo observar la tormenta sin molestar a nadie. Se sentó junto a el intentando no disturbarlo y contempló el vacio por un buen rato. No sabía por que, pero una tormenta tan fuerte como esa en esa epoca del año le parecía extraña y al mismo tiempo atrapante.

-Sakura-chan...- oyó que el rubio murmuraba suavemente.

-¿Que sucede, Naruto?-

-¿No crees que esta demaciado oscuro?- preguntó él, como si eso lo irritara. Sakura lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió suavemente.

-¿Las heridas te estan afectando el cerebro, Naruto?- cuestionó ella divertida -¡Claro que esta oscuro! Hay una tormenta y en las tormenta siempre esta oscuro-

-Pero esta tormenta tiene más sombras que las otras...-

Sakura observó la lluvia brevemente y luego miró al chico que tenía al lado. Ella suspiró tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes, Naruto- sonrió la chica -Esta tormenta no es tan mala...No importa cuantas sombras tenga, mientras haya luz, aunque sea solo un pequeño y minimo rayo, siempre se puede encontar el camino a Konohagure, ¿verdad?-

Naruto se dió vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hai, Sakura-chan!- miró hacia delante -Hablando de eso...¿Cuanto falta para que volvamos?- preguntó él mientras se levantaba de un salto desde el suelo rocoso de la cueva. Sakura miró hacia donde Kakashi se encontraba sentado, leyendo "Icha-icha paradise".

-Nos quedaremos aqui hasta que Kakashi-sensei se recupere un poco- respondió ella mientras tambien se levantaba del suelo y se acomodaba su falda. La expresión de Naruto cambió por una de aburrimiento.

-No creo que falte mucho para eso. Cumplí mi trabajo tal y como es debido...Ya sabes, soy una de las mejores alumnas de Tsunade-sama- se apresuró a aclarar la chica al ver que su compañero no había quedado satisfecho con su respuesta anterior, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

Ella y Naruto caminaron hasta el final de la cueva, donde su sensei leía incansablemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru se levantó del sofa de un salto, pero Sasuke seguía avazando hacia el, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento. Ino respiraba entrecortadamente, sin saber en absoluto como reaccionar.

-¿Para que quieres saber donde estan, Sasuke?- preguntó Shikamaru, ahora tambien friamente. El Uchiha dejó de moverse y creó un largo silencio, interrumpido solo por las gotas de agua que golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana con una fuerza asombrosa y la respiración de la unica joven que presenciaba esa escena.

-Ya dije que esos eran mis asuntos...- contestó él finalmente. Shikamaru lo miró calculadoramente y comenzó a abrir su boca con lentitud, como si estubiera procesando todas sus ideas.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No!- bramó Ino repentinamente, antes de que el chico respondiera algo -¡No le digas donde estan!-

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron al escucharla. Se había mantenido tan callada y solitaria que ninguno de los dos habían notado su presencia hasta ese momento. Sasuke la miró fijamente y ella se sonrojó. No podía creer que esa mirada aún le causaba esa clase de reacción...

-Ino...Confía en mi- dijo seriamente Shikamaru, haciendo que ella cambiara la dirección de sus pupilas. Ino lo miró alterada, pero el chico no recibió sus ojos. No...¡Shikamaru le iba a decir donde estaban! ¡¿Pero en que pensaba?! ¡Sasuke los iba a matar!.

El dueño de la casa observó a su "invitado" por unos segundos.

-Estan en una misión- contestó él finalmente, mientras Ino lo miraba preocupada -Se fueron al País del Remolino a ayudarlos con una batalla que tienen con el País de la Tierra...Si no me equivoco, deberían volver hoy. No se a que hora, pero estaba acordado que voleverían este día-

Sasuke lo miró fijamente por un momento.

-Hmp...- se dignó a responder; y luego, un profundo silencio que pareció eterno.

-Shikamaru...- murmuró Ino, absorta, y Shikamaru clavó sus ojos en los suyos, con una mirada de preocupación.

Otro rayo ilumninó la sala, y cuando el resplandor acabó, la sombra del Uchiha ya no se encontraba en la sala.


	3. Capitulo 2

Oky Doky! (por que acabo de decir eso ? O.o) Capitulo 3! Y todavia no tengo casi ningun review TT.TT (gracias, Esme-chan :3)

Oh well...puedo vivir con eso...n.n (Pero no se confien, no voy a durar mucho XD)

Naruto no me pertenece:(

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**El Tiempo No Duerme Los Grandes Dolores, Pero Si Los Adormece**

-¡Al fin!- gritó Naruto mientras su ritmo cardiaco se apresuraba por la emoción -¡Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei¡La tormenta esta acabando!-

En el interior de la cueva, Sakura se encontraba ayudando a su maestro a levantarse. Ya era hora de partir. Habían utilizado precidos minutos y debían ser rapidos.

Una vez levantado, Kakashi acomodó precariamente su libro dentro de su chaleco verde y miró fijamente al exterior. Naruto decía la verdad, la lluvia se había detenido, el viento se había calmado. Pestañó rapidamente y dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, ahora si. Vamonos...- dijo él, listo para continuar. Naruto asintió con ansias y Sakura le respondió con un fuerte "Hai".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El silencio de la sala podría haber sido confundido con un silencio sepulclural sin niguna clase de problemas. Los dos respiraban agitados. La lluvia había aminiorado pero aún persistía como un susurro que golpeaba las paredes exteriores con sus ultimas fuerzas. Todo era demaciado improvisto.

-Shikamaru...- volvió a susurrar Ino, todavía atontada. El chico se volvió a sentar sobre el sofa, aún inquieto y pensativo -¿Por que?-

Shikamaru miró a la joven por un largo tiempo. No sabía...No sabía por que le habia dicho al vengador donde se encontraban. No sabía por que él había vuelto...Tenía tantas ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza, pero cada una de ellas era más irracionables que la anterior. Por primera vez en su vida, el genio Nara no encontraba respuestas.

Ahora Ino lloraba, pero ni ella sabía por que. ¿Era por que tenía el presentimiento de que algo horrible iba a suceder¿O por que había visto esa mirada asombrante que tenía el menor de los Uchiha luego de tantos años¿O era la confución?. No sabía...

Sentía que su cerebro estaba en blanco, las imagenes eran borrosas, los sonidos eran tenues. Comenzó a correr hacia la puerta gritando palabras que le salían de entre sus labios por si solas. No sabía por que corría ni lo que decía, pero sabía que era un grito desesperado. Sus pasos eran rapidos, pero para ella todo lo que estaba a su al rededor iba increiblemente despacio. Tocó la manija de la puerta con las yemas de sus dedos, lista para huír hacia algun lado. Estaba perdida y angustiada.

Pero algo la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la separó de la manija. Ino gritó palabras que desconocía con más fuerza y desesperación que nunca. Comenzó a dar patadas al aire y a golpear con sus barzos a su captor, pero este no la dejaba ir. Ella era presa del panico, ya sin voluntad propia.

-¡Ino, controlate!- pudó oir que alguien gritaba luego de ese largo lapso de silencio al cual había estado sometida. De repente sintió que sus brazos les pesaban, que sus piernas le ardian y de que sus ojos largaban más lagrimas de lo previsto.

Ya sin fuerzas para nada, se apoyó descuidadamente sobre el cuerpo de su captor, que aún la aprisonaba fuertemente entre sus brazos. Y lloró. Lloró por nada y lloró por todo, por que sentía que era tiempo de llorar. Shikamaru la sentó sobre el sillón de su sala y se quedó observando el final de la tormenta. El tiempo pasó frente a ellos y ellos lo dejaron pasar. Ya habría tiempo para la acción, ahora debían meditar.

-Ino, realmente eres demaciado problematica...- murmuró Shikamaru, cortando ese incomodo silencio. Ino tapó su cara con sus manos. Si, sabía que ella era problematica, sabía que era insoportable, que era peliadora, metida, en algunos casos obsoleta, pero así era ella. Pero tambien sabía que ella sería capaz, por todos los medios y aunque le costara la vida, de proteger a sus amigos, especialmente si era Sakura la que estaba involucrada. Así era ella, no podía cambiar.

-Shikamaru, tu...- balbuecó la chica entre lagrimas desgarradoras -Si él les hace daño yo...-

-Confía en mi- repitió el muchacho mientras la miraba a los ojos con una escaza sonrisa -Él no les hará nada...-

La joven asintió debilmente y se limpió las lagrimas con las ropas ajenas que estaba usando mientras Shikamaru intentaba averiguar en su pensamientos si lo que había asegurado segundos atras era la verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Llegamos!- bociferó el rubio mientras entraba a la ciudad corriendo y dando saltos alegres. Sakura y Kakashi lo seguían, ella sonriente y el aliviado. La misión estaba cumplida, las demandas arregladas. Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era re-leer el ultimo libro que Jiraiya había hecho antes de su muerte...

Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió y su mirada se escurrió directamente hacía donde Naruto corría contento.

Naruto...Podía recordar todo como si hubiera sido el dia anterior...

_La Hokage no los miraba y ellos aún se preguntaban que era lo que hacían allí, los tres parados en el medio de la noche dentro del despacho de la mujer que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, mirando al exterior por la ventana gigantesca que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. El silencio era profundo y las miradas fijas de sus estudiantes pidiendo explicaciones lo ponían nervioso._

_Cuando la mujer se atrevió a observarlos a los ojos, pudieron notar como unas lagrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas palidas. _

_Kakashi levantó la vista. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda no era bueno. A su lado, Naruto y Sakura miraban a la mujer confundidos y sin atreverse a preguntar la causa de sus lagrimas. Nadie entendía nada, pero tampoco deceaban comprender._

_-Gané mi apuesta...- murmuró la rubia con voz quebrada luego de una larga pausa. La luna los miraba desde el exterior, expectante. Kakashi abrió sus ojos, impresionado: había comprendido lo que sus compañeros aún no, y eso lo hacía sentir miserable._

_-No puede ser- se opusó a creer el hombre, pero la mujer negaba impacientemente con su cabeza provocando que sus lagrimas bajaran con mayor rapidez. Kakashi clavó su mirada en el suelo y no dijo nada más, ya que no sabía que decir._

_-¿Alguien puede explicar que pasa de una buena vez?- preguntó Naruto irritado y con impaciencia al ver como los dos adultos se comportaban -¿Que pasó, abuela¿Por que tanto llanto?-_

_Las pupilas de la mujer se dirijieron al joven con una velocidad alarmante. El rubió la miró confundido, pero eso no detubo a la Sannin. La Hokage se acercó hacia él y le tomó el rostro por la barbilla, impidiendo que el chico mirara cualquier otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. _

_-Naruto...- murmuró ella con la voz temblorosa mientras cerraba sus ojos para no ver la reacción del joven -Jiraiya...Él...- la mujer abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba. Respiró fuertemente intentando controlar en vano sus emociones y continuó -¡El lider de los Akatsuki lo mató¡Pein lo mató!...¡Mierda¡¿Por que tiene que tocarme ahora la suerte!-_

_No pudo seguír maldiciendo. Se estaba ahogando con sus propias lagrimas._

_La mujer soltó el rostro del chico con brutalidad y comenzó a llorar indiscriminadamente en un rincon del cuarto. Naruto se quedó callado, sobrecogido. Su cerebro no quería entender lo que había oido._

_Sintió que la mano de Sakura le rozaba el hombro y le daba palamadas con suavidad, pero él no quería entender por que lo hacía. Se negaba. Ero-sennin no podía estar muerto. No podía. Era imposible. Imposible. Imposible...Imposible..._

_Lloraba. Lloraba y lo hacía con fuerza. Sakura lo estaba abrazando firmemente, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto en ese momento. Quería ver a su maestro y decirle lo comico que había sido toda la situación. ¡La abuela era realmente una muy buena actriz! Kakashi-sensei tambien hacía una buena actuación mirando hacia abajo y apretando sus puños con una presión desenfrenada._

_...Imposible..._

_-Lo siento tanto, Naruto...- oyó que la joven que lo rodeaba le decía en el oido -Realmente lo lamento muchisimo...-_

_-Sakura-chan...Esto es una broma¿verdad?- respondió el chico, ignorandola por completo -Ero-sennin les dijo que hicieran esto solo para enseñarme algo estupido como siempre¿verdad?-_

_La chica se separó de él suavemente y lo miró a los ojos con ternura. Se sentía absurda. No le podía decir la verdad a alguien que nunca tuvo a nadie en su vida. No le podía decir que su amado maestro estaba muerto luego de todo lo que ese chico había perdido. Naruto no se merecía sufrir de esa forma. No de vuelta._

_La chica tambien comenzó a llorar fuertemente, no por la muerte del hombre, si no por el sufrirmiento continuo de su amigo._

_-¡Naruto!- chilló ella mientras se abalanzaba hacia el nuevamente y lo volvía a abrazar poderosamente, como si eso pudiera cambiar por lo menos un poco la situación. Las lagrimas les caían a los cuatro. Cada uno recordando diferentes cosas, en diferentes momentos, en diferentes lugares, pero todo por culpa de ese Akatsuki y el Sannin más pervertido que puso un pie sobre Konoha._

_-Ero-sannin...- murmuró el ultimo alumno del hombre; y por su mente, la imagen difusa del hombre-rana le sonrió feliz._

-¿Que debemos hacer ahora, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo los recuerdos del jounin repentinamente -¿Tenemos que informar a Tsunade-sama hacerca de la misión?-

Kakashi apartó la vista de Naruto y se la dirijió a su alumna.

-Si, Sakura- respondió el, volviendo la vista al frente. Estaban en el medio de la ciudad, ya casi en la torre en donde la Hokage habitaba, pisando charcos que la lluvía había dejado atras. El cuerpo del chico que iba adelante lo miró rapidamente, con cara de molestia.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto mientras volvía sobre sus pasos en dirección a sus dos comaradas -¿No puedes ir solo tu a hablar con la abuela? Tengo hambre...-

Justo en el momento indicado, el estomago del chico comenzó a rugir desesperadamente. Kakashi miró al joven con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando averiguar lo que debía hacer.

-Esta bien...- respondió el lugo de unos segundos en señal de rendimiento -Puedes ir a comer rammen...-

Naruto agrandó su sonrisa increiblemente, provocando que sus ojos lucieran como dos lineas que le atravezaban la parte superior de su rostro.

-Y tu Sakura, iras con el..- terminó Kakashi, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Sakura se detubo firmemente en el lugar en donde se encontraba y le dirijió una mirada de asesina a su maestro.

-¿Nani!- gritó ella escandalisada. mientras Naruto hacía un gesto de triunfo.

-Irás con el...- repitió el jounin, sin parar su andar. 

-¿Pero por que!- se quejó la muchacha. El hombre miró a su alumna fijamente.

-Sakura, creí que ya habiamos hablado hacerca de esto...-

La chica dudo por unos segundos, abrió los ojos como platos y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Lo siento, lo había olvidado...- se excusó la chica ante la mirada confusa del rubio.

-¿Ya hablaron de esto?- preguntó Naruto -¿Kakashi-sensei¿Que quiere decir co...-

-Adios Naruto...- interrumpió el hombre y desapareció del lugar en una nube de polvo. Naruto contorsionó su rostro con irritación.

-¡Kakashi-sensei¡¡Respondeme¡¿De que conversaron¡¿De que¡¿Eh!-

-Naruto, vamos a comer...- exigió Sakura mientras tomaba a su amigo por el brazo, intentando que dejara de gritar como un loco en el medio de la ciudad -Ya son las ocho de la noche, no puedes gritar así a esta hora...-

Naruto pareció ceder a las quejas de Sakura y detubo sus alaridos.

-¡Esta bien!- gritó Naruto felizmente mientras, ahora él, arrastraba a la chica por el brazo -¡A comer!-

-¡Dije que dejes de gritar!-

-¡Ahora eres tu la que grita, Sakura-chan!

-¡Ahgrr¡¡¡Narutooo!-

-¿Ah?...¡No! Tranquila, Sakura-chan...¡Tranquila!

-¡Deja-De-Gritar!

El el ultimo alarido que creó el rubio, provocado por la ira de la chica, despertó a los aldeanos de los alrededores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ino se levantó del sillon cuando terminó de llorar. Shikamaru se limitó a observarla. Un oceano de silencio había inundado la habitación y, al parecer, no quería abandonarlos.

-Sería una tontería buscar a Sakura, Ino...- dijo el chico seriamente, ya sabiendo lo que la muchacha tenía en mente. Pero ella no respondió. -Ino...-

-Shikamaru...- la chica lo miró con sus ojos hirritados por todas las lagrimas que había derramado -Por favor, vamos...-

El joven se quedó atonito. La rubia lo seguía mirando fijamente.

-¿Que?- exclamó el muchacho sorprendido -¿Vamos!-

-¿No piensas acompañarme?-

-Ino...¡No va a pasar nada!-

Ino negó con la cabeza y avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta, dandole la espalda al chico. Shikamaru amagó a dar un paso, pero se detubo cuando vió que la mirada decidida de ella se había clavado nuevamente en su cuerpo.

-Esta bien...No hace falta que vengas conmigo...- murmuró la chica mientras habría la puerta de entrada -Pero no intentes detenerme. No funcionará...-

Shikamaru la miró por un largo tiempo y luego suspiró, rendido.

-Ino, no puedo creer que seas tan problematica...- exaló él mientras caminaba hacia ella y salía al exterior. Ino le sonrió debilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Por aqui, Sakura-chan- señaló Naruto, ya recuperado del golpe que había recibido por parte de ella. Sakura lo seguía por detras, intentando alcansarlo. Ella estaba agotada y el parecía tener más energía que nunca.

-Naruto, deja de caminar tan rapido...- se quejó ella -A ti no se te acaban las fuerzas nunca¿verdad?-

Pudieron oír un trueno lejano, que hizo que el agua de los charcos se moviera y que la ojas mojadas y pesadas de los árboles cercanos cayeran. La luna estaba todavía tapada por las nubes y el viento frio que los había azotado anteriormente todavía recorría las calles con lentitud.

-Creo que no- respondió el rubio sin frenar sus piernas -¡Y menos cuando estoy en una busqueda de Rammen!-

La joven sonrió sutilmente.

Otra rafaga los sacudió furtemente. Las copas de los árboles se revolvieron con pesadez. El murmullo del viento les congeló la piel y la humedad del aire entró en sus venas. Algo, repentinamente, había cambiado.

La piel de Sakura se erizó y la hizo estremecer. Algo andaba mal, algo sobraba. Miró a Naruto, que estaba frente a ella. El tambien se había detenido debajo de una de las pocas lamparas que iluminaban esa calle desolada.

-No has cambiado en nada, Dobe...

Sakura comenzó a temblar. Esa voz venía desde atras de su propio cuerpo. Naruto se dió vuelta rapidamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. El viento los golpeó otra vez.

El silencio era infinito. Otra rafaga de viento. Otro rayo lejano.

El rubio frunció el ceño levemente y Sakura se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, pensando que eso era un sueño del que debía despertar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reviews por favor y gracias por leer! n.n


	4. Capitulo 3

Yeess!! Capitulo 5 al fin!! Uf...Este capitulo me tardó mucho tiempo u.u Ojala les guste, y si no les gusta, diganme por que, por favor . Es la unica manera de que corrija mis errores u.u

So..espero que no se aburran... :)

Matta ne!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**El Sol No Se Ha Puesto Aún Por Ultima Vez**

Naruto se dió vuelta suavemente, sin poder entender como esa voz había podido llegar a sus oidos. Vió que Sakura cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, intentando calmar ese sentimiento extremo que su cuerpo sentía. Otra vez su mente repetía las mismas palabras: _Imposible...Imposible..._

Sasuke comenzó a caminar tranquilo en dirección a ellos. Se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia. Sakura le estaba dando la espalda y Naruto lo miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. El joven de cabellos negros se detuvo, al igual que el tiempo.

Todo era lento. Todo era irreal.

Otro canto del viento. Otro rayo lejano.

Naruto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, lo que su piel sentía, lo que sus oidos oían. Sakura no quería enfrentar la realidad.

-Hermosa bienvenida...- comentó Sasuke seca y sarcasticamente. Los musculos de la chica se tensaron. Naruto lo seguía observando con una mirada de desdén.

-Sasuke...- murmuró el rubio, haciendo que su mente comenzara a trabajar -¿Que haces aqui?-

El otro joven pestañó pesadamente. Sakura temblaba.

-Tenemos que hablar...- se limitó a responder el Uchiha.

La muchacha abrió su ojos, en shock. Se dió vuelta muy lentamente, casi con terror y se encontró cara a cara con la penetrante mirada oscura de su antiguo compañero. El escalofrio se volvió peor. Deceó decir algo, pero los musculos de su rostro no le funcionaban. Nada en su cuerpo funcionaba. Era un marioneta flacida manejada por sus emociones.

-¡¿Hablar?!- bramó Naruto mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, intentando asimilar todas las cosas que se mezclaban en su mente -¡¿Hablar?! ¡¿Vienes desde no se donde, entras a una ciudad en la que es prohibido que entres y todo eso solo para hablar?!-

La voz de Naruto iba aumentando su volumen a medida de que seguía hablando. El rostro de Sasuke era la perfecta representación de la nada.

Sakura consiguó abrir sus labios con dificultad, pero ahora no sabía que decir. Estupidas y malditas emociones, estupidos y malditos recuerdos... El rubio se levantó del suelo humedo y miró al muchacho frente a él, cargado de furia.

Sin dudarlo ni por un instante, Naruto comenzó a correr decidido a golpear a su compañero hasta que este le rogara por piedad. El hambre voraz había desaparecido. Lo unico que su mente tenía era la sonrisa arrogante que Sasuke le estaba brindando en ese preciso momento. Levantó el puño y lo fijó directo a la cara del vengador. ¡A ver si de esa forma le podía borrar esa mueca de sus labios!

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó a su adversario.

Sasuke no necesitó más que un simple movimiento de sus pies para esquivar el golpe de Naruto, el que ahora se estaba preparando para una segunda embestida. Eso no se podía quedar así. El rubio desenvainó un kunai y comenzó a correr con más fuerza. Sasuke seguía con una mueca en su boca. Los labios de Sakura temblaban entre la emoción, el miedo y la sorpresa.

-¡¡SASUKE!!-

El grito de Naruto fue tragado por la oscuridad de la noche. El Uchiha le había tomado la muñeca antes de que el filo del arma hubiera sido clavado contra su estomago, seguramente atravezandolo. El rubio estaba paralizado, pero lo seguía mirando furtivamente.

-No tengo intenciones de pelear, Naruto...- murmuró el chico de cabello azulado mientras soltaba bruscamente el brazo del joven. El rubio cayó de cuclillas al suelo, con su rostro ardiendo por la furia.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun...- balbuceó Sakura titubiantemente, desde la distancia. ¡No! No era eso lo que quería decir. Quería decir otra cosa. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería reir. Quería abrazarlo. ¡Quería matarlo!

-¡Por Kami, Sasuke! ¡¿Que mierda quieres?!- exigió saber Naruto mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Ya lo he dicho...- contestó el Uchiha mientras su rostro se movía lentamente hacia la Sakura, la que todavía seguía en trance -Tenemos que hablar-

-¡SAKURA!-

La voz de Ino se alzó en la noche al mismo tiempo en que ella llegaba y se abalanzaba sobre su mejor amiga. La pelirosa se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer, mientras que la rubia la abrazaba firmemente. El cuerpo de Shikamaru tambien apareció entre las sombras de los edificios y de la noche, demostrando su peculiar rostro aburrido. Naruto soltó su kunai, mentalmente agotado. Sasuke se limitaba a mirar.

-Extraña reunion, ¿no creen?- comentó Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca. Naruto se sentó en el suelo de tierra y se masajeó la sien, como si toda la información que su cerebro intentaba guardar no cabiera en él. -Ino, deja a la chica en paz, por favor...-

Ino se separó suavemente de Sakura ante la petición de su compañero. Su amiga seguía teniendo sus labios separados, su mirada fija en el vacio y su mente en blanco. La rubia la obligó a sentarse en el piso.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- interrogó ella mientras la zarandeaba debilmente, suplicando por una respuesta.

-Ino...- La joven se sorprendió al sentír que sus labios le obedecían. Miró los ojos azules de la chica que tenía adelante por un segundo. Algo andaba mal con ellos. Ya no eran azules, eran violetas. ¡No! Ahora eran azules oscuros. Su cara había sido cubierta por la oscuridad. Las manos no le funcionaban, no oía nada. Podía ver que Ino movía sus labios pero no entendía lo que decía. Su mirada se tornó negra. Todo era negro. Todo había desaparecido.

-¡Sakura!- gimió la rubia mientras atrapaba con sorpresa el cuerpo desmayado de la chica. Con mucho cuidado la acomodó sobre sus piernas, y luego dirijió la mirada en donde los tres muchachos que la acompañaban las miraban sin dedicarse una palabra el uno al otro. Ino suspiró histericamente -¡¿No piensan ayudarme, bola de inutiles?!-

Shikamaru se acercó a ella lentamente. Naruto se levantó de un salto y se acercó corriendo hacia las dos. Sasuke se quedó quieto, bajo la oscuridad.

-Relajate Ino...- murmuró el chico de coleta una vez junto a la rubia, que estaba ayudando a Naruto para que este cargara en brazos a su amiga -Te dije que no iba a pasar nada...-

Ino lo miró con furia.

-¡Sakura esta desmayada, Shikamaru!- gritó ella mientras se incorporaba rapidamente y su comarada ponía sus ojos en blanco -¡Es obvio que algo sucedió!

-Problematico...- contestó el chico, dandole la espalda a su amiga. Ino contorsionó su rostro con furia y cerró sus puños, pero no replicó.

Silencio. Eso era lo único que existía en ese momento. Silencio y la humeda fragancia del aire sutil de otoño.

Naruto ya se había separado de ellos. Ahora miraba a Sakura en sus brazos, demaciado fragil y sumisa comparado a lo que ella era en realidad. Pero la entendía. El regreso de Sasuke era demaciado subito, anormal, alarmante...imposible...La realidad se confundía con los sueños y el pasado. Era claro que la situación había sido demaciado para su amiga.

Pudo sentír que la sombra de Sasuke se había acercado y ahora tambien miraba el rostro palido de su compañera.

-Todavía la amas...- comentó el vengador, no como una pregunta, si no como una afirmación. Naruto levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos negros y sin fondo de su amigo.

-Callate, dobe...- contestó el, sin encontrar otras palabras. Sasuke alzó una ceja -¿Quieres hablar? Entonces hablemos...-

Sasuke miró los alrededores y luego dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru e Ino, el mirando hacia abajo y ella mirando hacia arriba con cara de enfado.

-Tiene que ser en privado- repondió el Uchiha, volviendo la cara al rubio. El rostro de Naruto tomó una coloración azulada. Sakura, el dobe y él, en un cuarto solos...Nada bueno podía salir de eso, sin duda...

El rubio asintió firmemente, luego de meditar por un segundo.

-Vamos a mi casa...-

-¡No!...Naruto...- murmuró la rubia suplicantemente mientras se acercaba hacia el. Había estado escuchando la conversación desde un principio. -Dejame acompañarte...¡Yo soy una ninja medico, puedo hacer que Sakura despierte!-

Shikamaru miró a Ino, Sasuke miró a Naruto y Naruto miró a Sakura.

La mirada del portador del Kyuubi cambio de dirección luego de un minimo lapso, esta vez mirando al Uchiha. Dudó brevemente.

-Esta bien...- contestó finalmente, provocando que Ino sonriera suavemente y que el Uchiha le diera la espalda repentinamente. Ante la mirada de los tres, Sasuke comenzó a caminar y Naruto pareció alterarse. Si Sasuke se iba...Si el Teme se iba de nuevo...

-¡SASUKE!- bramó el rubio mientras daba un paso hacia delante, intentando controlar sus impulsos. Sasuke seguía caminando, aunque su paso fue frenandose lentamente, dejandolo a unos cinco metros de distancia.

-Vamos a hablar...- dijo el chico de cabello azulado sin darse vuelta para mirarlos. Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido...Sasuke no se iba... -Muevanse...-

El rubio frunció el ceño y tomó el cuerpo de Sakura con más fuerza. -Si. Vamos a hablar...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reviews porfavor :3


	5. Capitulo 4 Parte 1

Bueno...En realidad este mensaje estaba originalmente hecho para que me ayuden a decidir que voy a hacer con este fic...Como sabran, este carece de popularidad, pero esta bien :) Lo que les queria preguntar es si ustedes serian lo suficientemente amables como para ayudarme en una muy importante desición: Como va a terminar este fic, NaruSaku o SasuSaku?

Realmente inteté decidirme, pero algo no me lo permite y mis dudas continuan...Por lo tanto, les quería pedir que me dieran una opinion, diganme cual les gusta más y veré que hago :)

Otra cosa...Dado a que no se es permitido dejar mensajes que no tengan ningun trozo de la historia en esta web (osea, con lo que tenía pensado hacer antes u.u), decidí dejarles un cachito de capitulo...Espero que les guste n.n

**Quien Tiene La Voluntad, Tiene La Fuerza**

Ino comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus manos. Sintió como estas, repentinamente, parecían estar cargadas de energia y de fuerza. Acercó sus dedos a la cabeza de su amiga y comenzó con la rehabilitación. Había sido la confución que Sakura tenía lo que la había hecho colapsar. Naruto miraba el proceso de tratamiento con impaciencia. Shikamaru estaba sentado sobre una silla y Sasuke se encontraba parado junto a la ventana, con su habitual expresión fria.

La habitación estaba poco iluminada, las unicas fuentes de luz era una lampara de piso que se encontraba junto al sillón en el que Sakura estaba tendida y las manos de Ino, que resplandecían con un brillo verdoso. La rubia parecía consentrada en la curacion de la pelirosa. Naruto daba patadas suaves al piso, intentando calmar con poco exito sus nervios.

-¿Como esta Sakura, Ino?- rumió Shikamaru, sabiendo que era eso lo que quería saber su amigo. Ino no despegó la vista de Sakura y se tardó un tiempo considerable en responder.

-Esta bien...- contestó finalmente, con un tono de agotamiento completamente evidente. El tratamiento de desmayo requería mucha chakra, y ella ya estaba sufriendo los primeros sintomas de su ausencia. -Se recuperará perfectamente. Se desmayó por el shock, nada más...Sin embargo, el agotamiento mental es bastante complicado de borrar...-

Shikamaru frunció el ceño levemente y Naruto suspiró con resignación.

Sasuke seguía en la misma posición y con la misma mirada.

-Ino, no gastes demaciada energia...- murmuró el Nara seriamente, con un suave dejo de preocupación. Ino lo miró por un instante y le sonrió debilmente.

-No te preocupes...Todo estará bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sakura-chan...¿Me escuhas, Sakura-chan?-

El aliento calido de un joven le rozó la piel. Se movió lentamente, sintiendo el esfuerzo que le costaba hacerlo e intentó abrir los ojos. Pero no pudo. Sus movimientos eran casi imperceptibles y lentos ¿Que era lo que ocurría?.

-Naruto...Tranquilisate- murmuró otro hombre. Pudo sentír como el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del chico junto a ella se alejaba.

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo, Shikamaru...- se quejó este.

-Ya debería estar por despertar...-

-¿Estas segura, Ino?-

-Absolutamente...

¿Pero que era lo que pasaba? ¡¿Que nadie le podía explicar?! ¡¿Por que estaban Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru allí?! ¡¿Que estaba sucediendo?! No podía quedarse más tiempo sin saber que era lo que ocurría. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente. Otra vez intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no quería permitirlo. ¡Kuso! ¡Tenía que saber!.

-Esta despierta...

Sakura detuvo sus movimientos. Esa voz...Esa voz...

Repentinamente recordó todo. La misión, la tormanta, Naruto, el rammen, los gritos, la voz, los sentimientos, Ino, la oscuridad...Abrió sus ojos y se sentó rapidamente, apoyando su peso en sus codos. Naruto la estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa, pero su mirada no estaba fija en este, si no en el rostro del chico escondido en la soledad de la habitación.

¡Tonta! ¡Eso era lo que ella era, una gran y completa idiota! ¿Esa era la reacción que había tenido? ¿Se había desmayado? Kakashi-sensei había supuesto algo por el estilo, y por eso le había ordenado que se mantuviera junto a Naruto la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡Ella tenía que protegerlo en caso de que Sasuke quisiera atacarlos, no desmayarse cuando este aparecía! ¡Ahg! ¡Era una tonta, tonta, tonta!.

-Sakura...Al fin despertaste, frentona...- Sakura vaciló por un momento en mirar a Ino, pero lo hizo, despegando la mirada que intercambiaba con su antiguo comarada.

Ino estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en las piernas de Shikamaru ya que la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo era extremadamente pequeña. Apesar de su agotamiento, todavía tenía energia suficiente como para molestar a su amiga. No iba a dejar que Sakura pensara que se había "sacrificado" por ella...

-¡Sakura-chan!- bramó Naruto mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le mostraba una sonrisa gigantesca -¡Despertaste!-

Sakura le sonrió debilmente. Aún estaba un poco mareada.

Con lentitud, se sentó debidamente y su mirada se posó por segunda vez en el rotro palido del joven en las sombras. No podía mostrar más debilidad de lo que ya había hecho. Debía mentenerse firme, segura, decidida...Aunque no sabía como iba a lograr que palabras con esa fuerza salieran por su boca.

-¿Que haces aqui?- preguntó ella con un tono suave, demostrando su condición. ¡Kuso! Sin duda la mala suerte de Tsunade-sama se la había pegado.

Sasuke la miró fijamente por un segundo y dió un par de pasos hacia adelate, ocacionando que todos en esa habitación se pusieran alertas. Las miradas de los jovenes estaban clavadas en cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque no sabían que esperar. Sasuke observó cada uno de los rostros que estaban en el cuarto y creó una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

-Ya he dicho...- contestó el mientras se apoyaba contra una pared -Vengo a hablar...-

Sakura miró a Naruto de soslayo. Sabía que su amigo posiblemente estaba sufriendo lo mismo o más que ella, pero no sabía que hacer para detener su dolor... Debía ser fuerte.

-Entonces habla...- ordenó Shikamaru con aparente tranquilidad, al ver que ninguna otra persona parecía dispuesta a decir una palabra. Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un momento, meditando.

El silencio se volvió impactante. Lo unico que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Ino, la que todavía intentabd recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Necesito que ustedes me ayuden...- pronunció finalmente el joven de cabellos azulados y todos se sintieron sobresaltados ante el pedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Reviews por favor!! (con opinion acerca del NaruSaku o SasuSaku n.n)


	6. Capitulo 4 Parte 2

Okey, Aca esta la segunda parte de mi capitulo 4...Perdon, me tomó mucho tiempo en terminarlo u.u

Disfruten :)

**Quien tiene la voluntad, tiene la fuerza.(Parte 2)**

_-Entonces habla...- ordenó Shikamaru con aparente tranquilidad, al ver que ninguna otra persona parecía dispuesta a decir una palabra. Sasuke cerró sus ojos por un momento, meditando._

_El silencio se volvió impactante. Lo unico que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Ino, la que todavía intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas._

_-Necesito que ustedes me ayuden...- pronunció finalmente el joven de cabellos azulados y todos se sintieron sobresaltados ante el pedido._

Sin duda, ese era el mejor momento para desmayarse de nuevo. Sakura se balanceó suavemente y terminó apoyada sobre el cuerpo del rubio que se encontraba al lado suyo, aunque seguía conciente. No lo podía creer. Era demaciada información la que debía ser comprimida. Ideas iban y venían por su mente, perdiendose o mesclandose. Pero una pregunta persistía en su cabeza: ¿Por que?

¿Por que?

Naruto quedó petrificado. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Estaba soñando?...Simplemente eso no podía ser real. ¿Sasuke pidiendo ayuda? ¿Era eso remotamente posible?...De repente, se quedó trabado por un ataque de risa. Comenzó siendo una suave onomatopeya, que luego se convirtió en una risa tenue para luego convertirse en una carcajada extremadamente ruidosa. La imagen de Sasuke de rodillas, mirandolo con ojos al estilo cachorro de perro y pidiendo ayuda estaba estampada en su mente y no quería liberarlo.

Shikamaru e Ino miraban sorprendidos a Naruto, que se retorcía de la risa mientras era fulminado por la mirada de la pelirosa. Sasuke seguía apoyado contra la pared, sin prestarle atención al ataque de risa del rubio.

-Naruto...- la voz de Shikamaru era apenas audible entre la risa -No creo que él esté bromeando...-

El rubio detuvo sus carcajadas pausadamente, ahora respirando igual de agitado que Ino.

-Lo siento..- se disculpó, aunque seguía con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sakura continuabá mirandolo fijamente, ahora con una mescla de procupación en su mirada. Sus pupilas cambaron de dirección rapidamente: Shikamaru tenía razón, Sasuke no estaba bromeando...Estaba segura de que él no se había presentado ante ellos para saludar. No...Algo importante estaba sucediendo y esta vez él los necesitaba...

-Sasuke-kun...- No iba engañarlo intentando aparentar que no quería verlo allí, o que no quería saber lo que le pasaba, o que no lo quería ayudar. Esta vez, hablaría con la verdad -¿Nuestra ayuda?-

Sasuke abrió sus parpados y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a los de la joven. Ella dudó por una fracción de segundo en bajar la vista, pero no lo hizo. No era tan fuerte como deceaba, pero tampoco era debil.

-Necesito hablar con Jirayia...- contestó él finalmente, con la misma expresión de siempre.

Otra vez ese incomodo silencio.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y miró rapidamente a Naruto, que ahora miraba con finjido interés al suelo. Su mano se escabulló hasta tocar el hombro del chico, el que no parecío notarlo._ Naruto..._

_-_Sasuke-kun- murmuró Ino, percatandoce de que Sakura estaba demaciado ocupada intentando animar a su amigo como para responder -Jirayia-sama esta muerto...Fue asesinado por Akatsuki-

Sasuke frunció el ceño y formó una mueca de enojo en sus labios.

-¡Kuso!- el Uchiha golpeó la pared con su puño, provocando que la casa temblara. Ino y Sakura abrieron los ojos sorpendidas, Naruto miraba al suelo sin importarle nada a su al rededor. Shikamaru se corrió rapidamente hasta toparse con el respaldo de su asiento.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar inquietamente por la sala, intentando mantener la cordura. ¿Ahora que mierda hacía? Los planes estaban arruinados...Sabía que Jirayia sabría lo suficiente hacerca de Akatsuki como para atacarlos con certeza, pero ahora el estaba muerto...Solo tenía otra opción...

Debería recurrir a otros metodos menos ortodoxos...

-¡Naruto!-

La cabeza del rubio lentamente se dirigió hacia donde el Uchiha se encontraba, revelando con molestia esas pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían formado y no querían avandonar sus ojos. El joven lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Que quieres?- murmuró Naruto, intentando que la voz no le temblara. La cabeza de Sakura cambiaba de dirección cada segundo, intentando leerles los pensamientos.

Sasuke abrió sus labios lentamente, permitiendo que las palabras se escaparan de su boca.

-¿Deceas acabar con Akatsuki?-

Shikamaru se acomodó en la silla y miró al chico seriamente. Naruto arqueó sus cejas e hizo una mueca con su boca. Se levantó con suavidad y mostró su rostro con determinación, demostrando su mirada de furia cargada de lagrimas.

-Tengo que acabar con ellos...- dijo el rubio con la cabeza en alto. Ino estaba petrificada y Sasuke miraba a su antiguo compañero con la misma seriedad que Shikamaru. -No puedo permitir que maten a más personas queridas...-

El chico de coleta frunicó el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Ahora la rubia lloraba en silencio, paralizada. Sakura miraba a Naruto con preocupacíon.

-Exacto...- pronunció Sasuke, casi en suspiro, luego de una pausa -Por eso, propongo que me ayuden a terminar con ellos de una vez por todas...-

El silencio se introdujo otra vez en la sala.

-Sasuke...-La voz fria de Shikamaru resonó en la habitación fuertemente. Todas las miradas se posaron en su cuerpo -¿Por que nos pides ayuda a nosotros? ¿Que sentido tiene? Por lo que tengo entendido, no nos necesitas en absoluto-

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente; para luego sonreír con suavidad.

-Hmp...Simplemente, creí que aceptarían mi propuesta- contestó el Uchiha con serenidad -Ustedes tienen razónes por la cuales pelear. Lo harán mejor, con mayores intenciones de triunfo que gente que no sabe hacerca de esa rivalidad...-

Los ojos atentos de todos estaban posados sobre Sasuke, que continuaba hablando con una tranquilidad alarmante.

-Las opciones son simples..- continuó el muchacho seriamente -Pueden venir conmigo y ayudarme o pueden quedarse aquí, como unos inutiles en espera del futuro-

Otra veaz todos se quedaron en silencio, con la duda en su mente.

Naruto frunció el ceño y creó una sonrisa desafiante. La mayoria de sus lagrimas ya se habían esfumado.

Sakura lo miraba expectante, aunque igual de decidida. Lo sabía, pasara lo que pasara, hicieran lo que hicieran, ella iría con ellos. Era su deber protegerlos. Debía protegerlos de más dolor. Aunque fuera la idea más estupida, improbable y peligrosa que había escuchado en su vida, estar de vuelta juntos, trabajando en grupo como solía ser...Siendo el equipo siete de nuevo...Lo valía. Daría su vida si fuese necesario para mantener la posibilidad de estar juntos. Haría lo que sea.

-¡Ja!- rió Naruto con una sonrisa, mostrando su tipica personalidad nuevamente -¿Crees que no acepto el desafio, Sasuke? ¡Ya veras! ¡Tengo estos super nuevos Jutsus que ni los Akatsukis y los cinco Hokages juntos pueden derrotar!-

-Hmp...Sigue soñando, Dobe...

-¡¡Heyy!!-

-¡Naruto! Espera...- la voz fria de Shikamaru se hizo oír otra vez. Sasuke alzó una ceja -¿Cual es la verdadera razón por la que viniste a nosotros?...¿Que pasó con tu "venganza"?-

El aire de la habitación se congeló repentinamente. Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura se movieron increiblemente rapido hasta llegar al cuerpo del Uchiha. ¡¿Como no se les había ocurrído preguntar eso antes?! ¿Que había sucedido con Itachi? ¿Que pasó con la tan esperada venganza? ¿La razón por la cual Sasuke se había marchado era la misma por la que había vuelto?...¿Que era lo que estaba pasando?

El silencio se volvió insoportable.

-Uchiha Itachi esta muerto...- no fue la voz de Sasuke la que habló, fue un mero sonido el cual se podía confundir facilmente con un susurro del viento.

Todos los espectadores contubieron la respiración. Sasuke...¿Sasuke lo había matado?.

El corazón de Sakura pareció detenerce por un instante. Sasuke lo había hecho. Luego de tantos años, de tantos meses y dias y noches. La venganza estaba terminada...Esta vez Sasuke se quedaría con ellos. Pudo sentír como unas lagrimas involuntarias comenzaban a rodar por su rostro, pero no importaba...Todo había terminado, al fin.

-Entonces...- continuó Shikamaru -¿Para que quieres acabar con Akatsuki?-

-Ese no es el punto...- recriminó el joven -Tengo mis razónes, ustedes las suyas...¿Que piensan hacer?-

La duda se incrementó. Sasuke podría estar mintiendo...Pero ellos todavía tenían la necesidad de confiar en el...¿Que debían hacer?

-¡Vamos!- gritó Naruto mientras se ajustaba su protector. Sakura lo miró atonita, aunque intentando esconder sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-¿Adonde?- preguntó ella sin comprender. Naruto frunció el ceño y sonrió con fuerza.

-A destruír Akatsukis...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gracias por leer. Reviews por favor n.n


End file.
